1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a three-dimensional image display device and a three-dimensional image display method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the performance of consumer television is improving and three-dimensional television sets capable of presenting stereoscopic images with depth are becoming available to the public. Unlike the conventional television displaying two-dimensional images, three-dimensional television presents images with depth in the antero-posterior direction.
A menu for adjusting image quality using on-screen display (OSD) or a menu for a control system of three-dimensional television should be displayed superimposed in the stereoscopic images being played back. The user viewing the stereoscopic images should adjust the focus of the eyes in accordance with the depth of the images. This may strain the user adjusting the focus depending on the position where the control menu is presented. In particular, the visibility of the control menu may become poor when the control menu is presented disregarding the relative positions of the stereoscopic images in the three-dimensional space.